


Hope to be yours

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, JIBcon 2014, Jealous Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jared gets jealous of Jensen and Misha, confesses his feelings for Jensen while drunk. Hooking up insues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to be yours

Jared has been in love with Jensen for a while now. 

They always had been close, touching and hugging, personal space practically non-extinct between them. A certain tension always there, one where Jared never was really sure if it was sexual, one that had turned into slow kisses a few times when there had been to much alcohol involved. But drunk kisses didn't really mean much and always were laughed over in the morning. 

Whatever they had, it wasn't just physical. They shared everything, could talk for hours or enjoy the silence together. Jared had never felt so close to another human.

The problem was, he had never known how to approach Jensen about it. Didn't know if he was reading the signs right or if it was just a close friendship.

And the way it looked now, he had misread the entire situation.

Because whatever it was they had between them, Jensen seemed to also share it with Misha.

For some time now, Jared had watched how Jensen and the goofy Misha had grown closer. Misha could bring out a side in Jensen that was rarely seen in the public. Could make him act silly and careless, make him throw his head back and laugh till he had tears in his eyes.

Where Jensen always seemed reserved with to much physical contact with Jared, especially the suggestive kind, he didn't seem to have this problem with Misha. 

Jared remember the little pangs of hurt he felt deep in his stomach while watching Jensen caress Misha's face while walking by, or how both did lean in for what looked like kisses to the nape of the neck as Jensen walked by the older man. Misha had no reservation about being in Jensen's space and Jensen would let him with a smile or a laugh, welcoming him there. 

And now this. Jared sat in the back room of the Hilton Hotel in Rome at JIB Con watching the broadcast of Jensen's panel. Watching how Misha crashed it and how the two men joked around and opened one of the boxes and started to act out part of the “Hitched” script. Watched as hey both leaned into a kiss, of which Jared knew it was fake but one that still looked way to real and his stomach twisted and he couldn't help thinking 'This sure looks like they have a lot of practice doing that'. 

Jared had had enough and left the room and took the elevator to the two bedroom suit he was sharing with Jensen.

He felt angry at himself and the entire situation. How could he have misjudged what him and Jensen had so badly? They where just friends and whatever he thought he might have seen that meant there was more, he clearly was wrong. He was an idiot for allowing himself to fall for his best friend.

Finally in the hotel room, he went straight for the mini-bar and took out a bottle of Jack.

Half the bottle later Jared wasn't really feeling any better. Lying back on the plush couch his thoughts were turning from angry to jealous to laughing about his own stupidity. From how his head was spinning he was sure he was at least a little bit drunk and took another swallow right from the bottle.

There was laughter outside the hotel room. He recognized Jensen and Misha. They said their goodbyes and then the door was opening and Jensen got inside.

“Jared?” Jensen's voice sounded puzzled upon finding his best friend drinking on the couch. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Jensen set down beside him. “Come on, Jared. It's not like you to sit around alone and get wasted. What's bothering you?”

Jared wanted to take another swallow instead of answering but Jensen stopped him and took the bottle out of his hand. “Talk to me, Jay,” Jensen said and put a comforting hand on Jared's thigh. 

The younger man didn't want the closeness at the moment and stood up with a sight, taking a few steps away from the couch and Jensen. “I'm an idiot, that's what's up,” he finally said with his back turned to his friend.

He heard Jensen get up as well and seconds later there was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. “Talk.”

Jared let his shoulders hang in resignation. It didn't matter now anyway. “I like you, Jensen. Like really really like you.”

There was confusion in Jensen's voice as he replied. “Well, that's great, because I really really like you too.”

Jared finally turned around but was looking down, not wanting to meet Jensen's eyes. “You don't understand. I like you as in more then a friend. I like you as in 'I wanna be your boyfriend'.” He bit his lip, then his tongue soothed over it. “Before you say anything, I know you don't feel the same... and you're probably with Misha anyway...”

“What?!”

“I've watched you two, Jensen. Maybe you're not ready to admit it yet, but if you want him you should go for it. I'll be okay.” Eventually anyway. But if Jensen was happy Jared was sure he would be happy for him.

For now Jared just wanted to spend some alone time in his room and was turning around to leave but was stopped by hands grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt.

He looked up to Jensen's face and saw a smile there. “You really are an idiot.” And Jensen leaned in to press their lips together. 

End.


End file.
